Safe Until Then
by taekwongirl360
Summary: Sequel to Killer's Insight. Damon and Elena are expecting their little one and adjusting to life on the run. Unbeknownst to them, another killer is watching them with great interest...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again guys. I promised everyone a sequel so here you go. I love writing this story so much and desperately wanted to continue it.**_

_**This is the sequel to my other story Killer's Insight. Please read that one before reading this one to avoid confusion.**_

_**Enjoy Part 2 of Killer's Insight called Safe Until Then. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if you have any ideas for this story, just let me know : )**_

**Safe Until Then**

_A New Beginning—Part 2_

Elena stood on the balcony, looking down upon all of Florence. The town was lit up with beautiful lights in all the houses, the fresh breeze blowing through her long, brown wavy locks. She hadn't straightened her hair since arriving, which was a nice change for her. She felt like she could be natural here, free from anything and any harm.

It had been 10 months since she and Damon had escaped from the states and moved here to Florence, Italy. A month after settling down they found out Elena was pregnant. Damon was absolutely thrilled! He told her that he had hoped this would happen, making her shocked but nevertheless very happy. They were excited about having a baby. And with the number of times they had made love without protection it was bound to happen. She was close to term now and the baby was due any day.

Ever since their escape, it took awhile to adjust to her new life. Damon had warned her that it would take some time but they could be happy here. For now. He did warn her that soon they would have to relocate since they couldn't stay in one place for too long. He promised her they could choose wherever they want to move, it just couldn't be back in the United States. Damon was on the top 10 most wanted list and she was his accomplice. They could never go back.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear a person come up behind her.

She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, well wrapped around her as much as they could with her pregnant belly. Leaning back against him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmmm….sweetheart, you are so beautiful when you're pregnant," Damon whispered into her neck, kissing her there over and over again.

She smiled. "You think I'm beautiful even though I'm the size of a whale?"

Damon made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat before he said, "Elena, you look beautiful to me no matter what! And you look even more so carrying my child in your belly." His hands caressed her large bump, feeling the baby kicking gently beneath his hands. "And he approves."

"Why are you so sure it's going to be a boy?"

"Because I'm a Salvatore and we have boys. It's a tradition. Now come inside, dinner is almost ready for us," Damon spoke gently, leading her back indoors.

The small house they were living in was very lovely. It was homey and stylish at the same time. The house had two bedrooms, two baths, a cozy living room and a balcony. Elena loved taking baths in their gigantic bathtub in their bathroom. And Damon loved joining her.

Once Damon led them to the kitchen, he helped her onto one of the barstools and proceeded making them supper.

"Do you think Ernie will tell anybody he saw us here?" she asked as he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Most likely not. Ernie and I have…an understanding," Damon explained before continuing to chop vegetables on the board.

"What kind of understanding?" Elena was curious as she sat down on one of the counter chairs, facing him.

"Well for one thing, Ernie was the only guard who dared to talk to me. He wasn't really scared of me like the others were—they were all afraid I'd hypnotize them, which I can do by the way," he looked up and winked at her before continuing.

"Ernie was taking some psychology classes. He and I frequently talked about his studies and I helped him out. He was very appreciative of my insight on different subjects. I don't have a Ph. D in psychology for nothing now, do I?" he smirked at her.

"And in exchange he would bring me a few things. Nothing bad but I did have a craving for M&Ms once in a while." He smiled to himself at that, making Elena chuckle.

"So I would ask him to bring me a few things like that in exchange. He was more than happy to do it, he never failed me. I think he was just a little shocked from seeing me here of all places a few months ago. But he won't say anything to anyone. He knows what I'm capable of and what I'll most likely do to him if he does tattle on us." Damon was trying to control his emotions again. He was pretty sure Ernie wouldn't say anything to the FBI, but if he did anything to disrupt their lives here, there would be hell to pay.

Elena was absorbing all of this. "So you two became friends in a weird way? What did Chilton think about that?" Boy, she was curious about that answer.

"Brady never found out. He almost never went to the basement. To answer your other question, Ernie and I have an understanding. He was polite and nice to me, which is more than I can say about everybody else I talked to. The other inmates were completely off their rockers if you remember from your first time visiting me."

That was one memory she'd rather forget. Shuddering, she remembered one of the guys down there who scared the crap out of her before and after she met Damon. That place was a hellhole!

Damon noticed the sudden mood change. Walking over to her with a plate of chicken parmesan, he hugged her to him, trying to make her forget that memory.

"Don't think about that Elena. It's not good for you and it'd definitely not good for the baby. A happy mother means a happy child, that's my motto."

That made Elena laugh. Over the last 9 months since they found out she was pregnant, Damon had turned into an overprotective hen almost. Whatever Elena needed, he got it for her. If she was cramping or if her back ached or some other ailment, he rubbed her down and made sure she was well taken care of. If she had a craving for certain foods or some other weird hormonal change, Damon went to get it or cook it for her. The only thing he couldn't help with was the morning sickness she experienced early in her pregnancy—it had killed him that she got so sick but what could they do? She got through it just like every other woman. He had been the most attentive boyfriend she had ever had. And it was a nice change for her.

Looking up at Damon's beautiful face, she smiled before leaning up and kissing him gently. She loved him so much! Both of them would die for one another, and they knew it.

The two of them ate in silence. Elena rubbed her stomach lovingly. Damon smiled at the sweet gesture. She would make a beautiful mother, he could tell already.

Afterwards Elena insisted on making Damon a drink while he sat down. He had been waiting on her hand and foot for months, he deserved some rest and relaxation too. Much to his reluctance, he agreed before heading to his chair in the living room.

Joining him a few minutes later she handed him his bourbon on ice.

"Thank you darling," he looked up and smiled at her. She wrapped her hands around his chest from behind, kissing his head.

"Sooooo…are you nervous about the baby coming?" she asked him, rubbing her fingers into his neck, massaging him.

"Nope," he said, popping the P in the word. He sounded so casual.

"Is there a reason why I should be nervous? How are you feeling, is everything alright?" he asked, praying to God nothing went wrong.

"I'm just wondering why you insisted you deliver the baby yourself and not be in the hospital?" she questioned.

"Well for one thing, we can't risk being spotted there. And two, I am a doctor and have medical training for childbirth. I've read and reread books and such on exactly how to do it. Three…I think it would be special for me to deliver my own baby," he smiled to himself at the thought. He had planned it out for a while now. They would be right here in the house in the spare room when she delivered the baby. He had morphine and all the tools he needed thanks to a quick trip to the local hospital and sneaking into their supply room.

Elena smiled. They had decided a long time ago to have the baby at home. It was going to be just the two of them.

"Sounds good to me," she said before standing up and walking to their bedroom.

Gazing at her walking form, he felt himself growing hard. God, she was so hot when she was pregnant with his baby! Getting up quickly he followed her to their bedroom.

When he entered their room, he found her lounging already naked on their bed, her swollen belly prominent in front of her. She had a smile on her face before she said, "I heard that having sex induces labor in some women. Care to take this to the test?"

"Oh yeah!" Damon practically shouted before jumping on the bed, kissing her passionately. Their bodies heated up with arousal, Damon managed to take his shirt off over his head before reaching his fingers to her opening, finding her already wet and ready for him.

Damon fumbled with his belt buckle and unzipped his zipper before pushing his pants and boxers down, releasing his weeping cock. Grabbing Elena's legs, he pulled them up over his shoulders, aligning his cock with her wet entrance.

"I'm going to try to go slow, okay? I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he panted, his black hair sticking to his forehead.

"Try not to go too slow, alright baby?" she panted, pulling his hips to hers trying to get him inside of her. He happily obliged, making them one.

Their cries of passion could be heard outside their little safe haven, free from judgmental eyes and the rest of the world that wanted them apart….

….

Outside, a pair of eyes watched the couple with high-tech binoculars as they were getting hot and heavy. A smirk fell upon the face, a plot forming in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2 of the sequel. I know the first one was off to a slow start, but it will get better I promise.**_

_**Enjoy and as always, review : )**_

**Chapter 2—The Birth **

Damon smiled lovingly as he looked at Elena's sleeping form. After their tryst, she had fallen into an exhausted heap on the bed. He smirked realizing he had totally worn her out. Moving his arm across her stomach, he felt the baby kicking. He found himself actually hoping she would give birth within the next few days. He couldn't wait to meet their little one growing in her belly. He would finally get to meet his son or daughter.

Deciding to let her rest, he gently moved out of bed, putting his boxers back on. Lifting the forgotten sheet at the end of the bed, he draped it over her so that she wouldn't get cold. Gazing at her one last time, he made his way over to the liquor cabinet. After making himself a drink, he walked out onto their balcony.

Leaning over the railing, drink in hand, he studied the town they lived in. It was a nice, quiet town that he loved. No one had recognized him yet and for that, he was grateful. He could easily see him and Elena making a permanent home here with their baby. She deserved that life.

However, he knew it wouldn't always be that way. In about a year or so, they would have to move again to avoid detection. It was a small world and something was bound to happen. He just hoped they could avoid the FBI at all costs. As far as he knew, Elijah was still there and if he ever got wind of Damon and Elena's whereabouts, they would never have enough time to move. He had to stay a few steps ahead of his enemies.

A strange feeling of being watched washed over him. Shivering, he thought it was just the cold but he knew that feeling too well. Looking down he studied the bushes and trees for any sign of movement. Squinting, he looked closer. He wasn't taking any chances—if somebody were watching them, he would rip them apart!

A bird flew out of a nearby tree, startling him. He laughed aloud at his foolish nervousness. All those years of being in a prison were starting to catch up to him.

Deciding to head back inside, he shed his boxers once again before joining her. Spooning himself up against her, he too let himself succumb to sleep, grateful for everything he had in his life.

….

A loud groan coming from the bathroom made Damon stir at four in the morning. Moving softly, his hand reached instinctively over to Elena's side of the bed only for it to come up empty handed. His eyes opened as he saw a sliver of light come from their master bathroom.

The door opened to reveal Elena in a nightgown. He couldn't see her face but soon she doubled-over clutching her stomach.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he practically shouted, jumping out of bed to grab his boxers before running to her. When he reached her, she looked up at him with a small smile despite the pain.

"It's time Damon. I think the baby's coming," she whispered excitedly. She watched as his face erupted into a grin.

"So the sex worked huh?"

"Don't joke now Damon, we need to get ready. Where do you want me to lie down?"

Damon immediately picked her up and headed toward the guest room, preparing her and himself for the arrival of their baby.

….

_Washington D.C., That Same Moment_

Alaric Saltzman made his way to the office that morning, with a file in his hand. Knocking softly he heard a command.

"Enter."

Alaric entered the office of the Head for the Department of Psychological Criminals of the FBI. Elijah nodded at him, sitting up fully.

"Alaric! To what do I owe this early pleasure?" he asked politely.

Alaric simply nodded, handing him a file. "We've found their location."

Elijah's smile quickly grew into a smirk as he read the file. Finally!

…..

"AHHHHHHH!"

Damon was trying as gently as he could manage to give her the dosage of morphine he had in his medical kit. It wasn't easy with her thrashing in pain, but he managed. Getting down at the end of the bed between her spread legs, he inserted a few fingers to see how dilated she was. She was very close to the birth now.

"That's good sweetheart, you are doing so great! Now relax a moment," he soothed comfortingly, rubbing her back then her stomach before getting between her spread legs again.

"Elena, sweetheart. I need you to concentrate and breathe like we practiced, okay? Just breathe. Hmmmmmm, phoooo, hhmmmmm, phooo" He started chanting in breaths, coaching her through the contractions.

Elena mimicked as much as she could. She concentrated through the pain, trying to get her breathing under control. She needed to be strong both for herself and the baby.

"Okay, one more push alright? Can you do that for me baby?" he asked, trying to contain his excitement. Getting down between her legs again, he saw the baby's head coming out. They were so close!

"Okay, one more….PUSH!" he shouted, trying to get her to concentrate yet barely able to contain his own excitement.

Elena screamed her head off as she pushed with all her might, praying for the baby to come out of her. The morphine had taken the edge off but didn't take it all away.

A baby cry pierced the room. Elena sighed as the last push took almost all of her strength, falling into the pillows.

Damon was looking down at the tiny form in his arms. While it was red and bloodied from the birth, he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Well, besides Elena.

Tears in his eyes, he looked up at her, smiling in joy. Elena was still panting, her sweat-soaked hair clinging to her forehead, waiting for a response from him. "What is it Damon? Is the baby alright? Is it a girl or a boy?"

Wrapping the baby in a small towel, he lifted it up. It was still crying slightly from being taken out of its warm cocoon, but it was the most beautiful sight Elena had ever seen.

"It's a boy," Damon confirmed, tears streaming down his own face as happiness took over his heart.

Elena started crying too from her happiness, reaching for the little bundle. Holding him close to her chest, she realized she couldn't be any happier than she was in that moment. Looking down into her own flesh and blood made her feel complete as a woman.

She felt Damon join her on the side of the bed. Looking over to him, she saw his own tears of happiness as he snuggled his head into her shoulder.

"You alright sweetheart? Do you still hurt anywhere or do you feel light-headed?" he asked, making sure the birth didn't wear her completely out.

"I feel fantastic Damon, thank you so much for giving me this," she leaned up to peck his lips with her own.

Both of them stared at their little miracle, in awe of his tininess and his small limbs.

"What are we going to call him?" Damon asked. They had thought of a few names but hadn't fully decided upon one yet.

"How about…Aiden? It's one of our options and I like the sound of it," she suggested, smiling as the baby slowly fell asleep in her arms, Damon stroking his little cheek with his forefinger.

"Aiden…I like it," he smiled, loving his little family with all his heart. He hugged Elena to him before leaning down and kissing his little son on the forehead.

He vowed then and there that he would never, ever lose his family. He would _kill _for them, he would die for them, the list went on and on.

But one thing was for certain—no one was going to take his family away from him, ever.

_**Well, what do you guys think? Don't worry, the man watching them in the first chapter has nothing to do with the FBI. It's another person who will be revealed later on : )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. I got some inspiration for it today and thought I'd update. **_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

**Safe until Then-Chapter 3**

**Almost Caught**

Damon sighed happily as he looked at Elena's sleeping form. After the birth, she rested for a bit as the two of them ogled over Aiden. Damon gently cleaned him up, put him in a diaper and clothes and put him in the crib next to their bed in their room.

Elena refused to go to sleep. She wanted to gush over their little baby some more. However, after yawn after yawn, Damon chuckled and insisted that she get cleaned up and get some rest. She would have plenty of time to ogle over their baby tomorrow. And if he woke up in the middle of the night.

Damon helped Elena clean up in the bathtub. Despite the pain during the birth, it was surprisingly easy compared to others he had seen in his graduate doctorate college years. After he helped her clean up, she was so exhausted that he helped her get dressed and tucked her right into their bed. She looked so peaceful, he smiled as he gazed at her beautiful face.

How did he get so lucky?

A small cry from the bassinet broke him out of his thoughts. Looking in the bassinet he saw his brand new newborn son's eyes open. They were the same light shade of blue as his own.

Smiling, he gently picked up his baby and held him gently in his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Shhhh, little one. You don't want your mother to wake up now, do you? She's had a very tiring day," he whispered to his son.

After another little cry from Aiden, Damon walked carefully down the stairs with him in his arms. Sitting on his chair, he leaned back holding this tiny little body of his son against his chest.

Looking down at Aiden, his eyes almost blurred with the tears that threatened to come out. He never cried, or he hated doing it. But this moment…he couldn't help it.

"Aiden, my son, I am so lucky to have you and your mother. Without her, you wouldn't be here…or without me," he chuckled softly. "I am so lucky to have your mother. She's the sweetest, kindest, sexiest woman I've ever met before. The two of us have so much passion and love for one another, it's amazing!"

As he looked at Aiden again, he saw his bright blue eyes gazing at his father as if he was fascinated.

"I'm not going to tell you how you came into this world Aiden. That's a father-son talk I'd rather not have until your older. Much, much older," he shivered. "But with your eyes just like mine and you'll probably be just as good looking as me, the girls will be flocking right towards you."

The little baby continued to stare at his father in admiration. Damon smiled at him while he gently stroked his son's chubby cheek.

"But I don't want you to end up like me, alright Aiden? I was…am a big screw-up and I mean royally. I'll spare you the details, but I was a very bad man," Damon whispered, looking up. When he looked back down, he could almost swear Aiden was hanging on his every word.

"I mean it Aiden, I will not let you end up like me. You hear me? You will grow up with your mother and myself, you'll be raised nice and properly like a normal boy. You will go to school, go to prom, college, you'll have it all. You'll have the childhood that I never had."

At that, Aiden smiled for the first time. A big, toothless smile. Damon smiled right back at him, placing a gentle kiss on his baby soft forehead.

Leaning back with Aiden on his chest, he closed his eyes as he felt his baby sigh softly, knowing Aiden was falling asleep along with him.

Damon had just started dozing off when he opened his eyes to a noise. It was a very distant noise, but his ears quickly caught up on it. His heart lit up in panic as he looked down as his son then at the front door.

Sirens!

With not a moment to lose, Damon quickly stood up and almost ran upstairs. Well, as quickly as he could carrying Aiden as gently as possible.

Running into his and Elena's room in the villa, he shouted, "Elena! We need to get out of here!" he shouted putting Aiden in the car carrier they had bought a month ago.

She stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked at Damon's panicked face and immediately jumped into action. She was a little sore from the birth, but she could still move okay.

She saw Damon quickly ripping open the closet door to get their suitcases. He always had the essentials packed in cases of emergency such as this. All of her clothes were in one and his in the other and the new baby clothes were in a bag. All they needed was the baby carrier.

Elena was dressed by the time Damon had all the suitcases packed. She quickly picked up Aiden and put him in their baby carrier. As Damon raced down the stairs, she looked in their room one last time. She would never see this place again…

She got down the stairs when she heard the sirens almost a couple of blocks from there. Quickly she followed Damon out the back door.

Damon ripped open the back door, only to find someone on the others side of it. Pushing Elena frantically behind him, he stared at the stranger. There stood a man. He was wearing a dark business suit, he had blonde hair, a muscular build and pale eyes.

"If you want to live, I suggest you and your family come with me," the strange man said in an even tone.

Damon's face was a mixture of panic and confusion. Who in the hell was this guy? And he just happened to show up when they were on the run?

He turned to Elena, who looked just as confused as he did. But when he saw her terrified and scared eyes he knew he had to act. He had promised he would protect and save his family no matter what.

And right now he didn't have a choice.

He turned back to the strange man. "If you are lying or shamming us in any way, I will _end you!" _he sneered at him.

"I swear I do not mean you or your family any harm, I'm trying to get you out of here in time. The sirens sound like they're getting closer, so we'd better get moving. I have a mansion not far from here," and with that, he quickly and gracefully turned around to a black Sudan car.

Damon picked up the suitcases with Elena following right behind him. As they settled into the backseat of the car, Aiden in Elena's lap, the man sped off in the opposite direction of their villa.

Elena turned around and took a final glance at the place she was just starting to call home. Tears gathered in her eyes before Aiden's wail broke her out of her thoughts. Turning back to him, she gently shooshed him as they drove off into the night.

Damon had his arm around Elena and their son in the backseat. He was just grateful they had escaped in time and were safe and sound.

"Everything alright back there?" the man in the front seat asked in a steady voice.

Damon looked up. Ripping a gun from his back pocket, he aimed it right at the stranger's head.

The stranger didn't even look frazzled.

"Put that away Damon. There's no need for violence here. I'm your friend and I only want to help you."

"Why? And how do you even know my name?" Damon almost shouted. He heard Aidan's wail get louder.

"You don't want your son to have a fit now. I promise Damon I'll explain everything later at my mansion. We'll be more comfortable there. And I repeat, I mean no harm to you or your family," the stranger said in an even, calm tone.

Damon was totally in shock. He and Elena looked at each other. She pointed at him with her finger and whispered in his ear.

Damon turned back to the stranger. "First thing's first, what is your name?"

The stranger looked at them through the rearview mirror.

"My name is Klaus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4—A Deal for a Life**

The van drove on into the night past many open fields and a few lakes as well as a few mountains. It had only been about twenty minutes, but for Damon and Elena it felt like years. Neither spoke a word to one another for fear of this Klaus person overhearing them; they did steal glances at each other though. Aiden lay sleeping peacefully in Elena's arms. The newborn was being very quiet and well behaved for a baby. Even Damon was surprised at his son's personality and he wasn't even a day old yet.

He admired Aiden from afar and he couldn't help but smile as his little son yawned a toothless yawn before snuggling closer to his mother's breast.

Elena was yawning uncontrollably herself in the seat next to him. Pulling her to him, he laid her into his chest with Aiden safely in both their arms. Once he got her situated as comfortably as he could, he looked at the driver's seat. Klaus didn't let his eyes leave the road, not for one second.

What did he want with them? What could he possibly hope to gain from saving their lives? They used alias names since they came to Italy, they didn't have credit cards or anything paper or electronically tracing them for fear of being found. So how was it this stranger knew who Damon was and when to rescue them?

None of it made sense…

What was scaring Damon the most was not knowing what this Klaus person had up his sleeve.

A few minutes later, he saw lights up ahead. The van drove through the large gates; Damon was amazed at the sight! A large mansion stood ahead of them, well lit and huge! The van drove up the circular driveway to stop at the main entrance.

Gently waking Elena, he opened the door and helped her and Aiden get out of the car. Putting Aiden back in his carrier, Elena and Damon seemed to have no other choice but to follow Klaus into the mansion after he pressed a code into the keypad.

Turning around, he indicated with his arm for them to enter first. Reluctantly, Damon put his hand on Elena's lower back leading her in.

The front entryway was huge, surrounded by different paintings by different artists. On the right was a large parlor room while on the left was a large staircase that led to the second floor.

"Gerald!" Klaus shouted. Immediately a man dressed in a black suit showed up from down the hallway walking briskly toward them.

"Please show my guests to a guest room upstairs. They need to rest up after such a long day. Make sure they have everything they need. Damon?" Klaus turned to Damon.

He stopped and looked at Klaus.

"Please join me in the parlor in half an hour. There's a very important matter we need to discuss."

Damon could only eye him and nod. Right now, he wanted to get Elena and Aiden safe and unharmed. Well as comfortable as he could make them considering their situation. He didn't want to stay here, but there would be a time for him to plot an escape later.

Gerald led them up a flight of stairs into a long corridor onto the right. He led them to a room on the left, using a key to unlock it.

Entering the room, Elena gasped when she saw how extravagant the room was! There was a large master bed, a bathroom on the right complete with bathtub, shower, and double sinks. Beside the bed were a baby bassinet, a rocker, and a changing station. Klaus had obviously planned this and thought of everything.

"You have 25 minutes sir, to meet Master Klaus in the parlor. I'm presuming you already know where it is?" Gerald eyed Damon. Damon turned and nodded sternly at him.

Helping Elena over to the bed, he helped her lay down upon what looked like an extremely comfortable comforter. He knew she was still recovering from the birth and that it would take a few days of recuperating for her to fully be able to function easily again. Taking Aiden from the carrier, he gently placed his baby boy next to her on the bed.

"What do you think Klaus wants?" Elena asked him, rubbing his shoulders when he sat down next to her.

"I don't know. But I have to find out," he whispered back to her, enjoying the feeling of her hands trying to ease his tension.

"I have no idea what it could be, but he saved us. The question is why," Elena said again, laying back down. Damon lay down next to her.

Looking over at Elena, he could tell she was exhausted as well as scared. As much as he hated the predicament they were in, he couldn't move them tonight. Both of them needed rest and Aiden needed to feel safe with both his parents. Especially now.

When Aiden started fussing, Elena reached over to pick him up and hold him to her chest, shooshing him with a calm voice, rocking him back and forth.

Damon smiled as he watched Elena with their son. As Aiden continued to fuss, Elena pulled up her shirt to reveal a breast. Aiden happily latched on and started sucking feverishly.

"Sweetheart, just stay here in the room and I'll be right back. I need to speak with our…gracious host," he whispered, looking down into her eyes. He hated lying to her but he didn't want her around him if he did have to kill Klaus. Yes, if he needed to protect his family by killing him, he would not hesitate in the slightest.

"Okay. Just be safe…tell me what Klaus says, ok?" Elena pleaded with him, holding Aiden to her chest. The sounds of his son suckling her breast hungrily filled the room. Leaning down, he kissed little Aiden on his small head.

If they weren't in such a dangerous predicament, he would love to watch this intimate scene. The sight of his son sucking his mother's breast was so sweet to him…and he was a little jealous, but nothing Elena couldn't make up for later on.

Klaus was the one he needed to talk to now.

….

Damon walked slowly into the large living area. It was obvious that this stranger had high-quality taste. Portraits hung around the room in golden frames, the woodwork was astounding with sculptures and signature collections around the frame of the fireplace, right next to the long dresser holding what Damon assumed was the bar area.

Klaus was standing with his back to him pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Turning around, he smiled and lifted his glass in a toast.

"Care for one of these, Damon?" His British accent was thick as he asked it.

"Sure," Damon responded, his arms still crossed on his chest. He watched Klaus for any sign of emotion, anything that would give away his feelings or his wants away. He found nothing.

'_Strange to find one that will show nothing, not be fazed or unhinged by anything. The only one he knew that could be like that was…me,' _thought Damon.

Nodding at him, Klaus went about making another glass of scotch, either ignoring the tension in the room or just not seeming to care at all. Handing Damon the drink, Damon gave him a steely gaze before gulping it down in one slurp.

Without warning, he slammed the glass down on the fireplace. Klaus didn't even flinch as he sat down in one of the armchairs, legs crossed on the table.

"Alright, what's your deal? What do you want from me?" Damon's eyes blazed in the firelight. He wanted answers and he would get them one way or another.

Klaus seemed unfazed. "Damon, I'm hurt. Why on earth would you think there was a catch? I saved you and your little family and this is the thanks I get?" he smiled lightly, as if they were merely talking about a little mishap from earlier.

"Cut the bullshit Klaus! What is it that you want with me? You got us away from the cops, so what's the catch? How do you know about me? Everyone else was completely clueless," Damon spat out, staring into Klaus's eyes for any information.

Klaus stood up and walked around the table before leaning against the chair he had occupied a minute ago.

"I once heard about this psychopath…crazy bloke. They called him the modern day Dracula. He was a vampire who fed on five women all in one night once, then dumped their bodies in a mass grave. Before that it was one woman at a time, all of them found dead with wounds to their necks," Klaus spoke, staring at Damon.

On the outside, Damon looked unfazed. Inside, his heart started pounding.

"The authorities could never prove who was Dracula Salvatore because the bloke was smart enough to never, ever leave DNA. However, when questioned, this monster admitted to all of it but seemed to have no recollection of his actions that night. Now I wonder…what kind of sick psychopath would admit to such an irrational thing? There had been absolutely no leads until that one mistake, that one mishap he had. Holes were in the neck of the victims, but this one never left a trace of himself behind. Until the grave was unmasked—hair follicles and saliva were found," Klaus continued, staring into the fire.

Damon's eyes widened in disbelief before Klaus continued.

"It had me wondering…as a man who is just like him, the only difference being our locations…what was this genius thinking? How could he be so clumsy to leave traces like that?"

Damon stared at Klaus, his mouth open slightly.

"Then I got to thinking this: maybe he _wanted _to be caught. He _wanted _to be found and stopped. Isn't that right…Dracula Salvatore?"

Damon's eyes blazed as Klaus smirked at him, pleased with his little speech and the build-up he had caused.

"Oh yes Damon, I know exactly who you are. I know that you were one of the most notorious killers in the United States, killing women left and right. Draining the lives from their necks. So what happened to the murderous killer you used to be? What happened to Dracula?"

Damon was unmoving. He didn't say a single word because inside, he was fuming with anger and the goal of destruction of this man who was threatening him…

"I've been watching your little family for quite some time now, if that answers your question. I must say you have a beautiful little family—a girlfriend who used to be an FBI agent herself. My God, we really do find love in the strangest places nowadays don't we?" He laughed. "Your escape was kept under wraps, yet the FBI is still very much looking for you and Elena. Did you know that?"

Damon could only growl.

"And to bring a helpless little baby into the equation? Please tell me that wasn't on purpose!" Klaus clicked his tongue against his teeth, disapproval emitting from his every pore. "Has no one in America heard of protection? Condoms seem to work well for me…but I guess you and your little girlfriend just couldn't help yourselves, could you?"

Without warning, Damon grabbed Klaus by the collar of his shirt, lifting him right into the air, slamming him into the wall.

"You dare challenge me! How do you know all of this, _asshole_? HOW?" Damon screamed, his eyes almost red with his rage.

"You might want to let me down, Mr. Salvatore. Look on the screen to your right," Klaus whispered, gulping slightly with Damon's arm next to his throat.

Damon looked over and sure enough, a small screen appeared. He had to squint in order to see properly. It was the room Elena and Aiden were in. The bassinet was next to their bed holding his little baby, she was sleeping peacefully on top of the covers. Obviously waiting for his return but falling asleep in the long run.

What really made Damon's heart stop was a shadow entering the room. Then he saw someone wearing all black enter the room wielding a knife.

"Let…them…go. You're deal is with me Klaus, not them! Don't touch them!" Damon screamed, staring back at Klaus. Reluctantly Damon lowered Klaus back down to the ground. After straightening his jacket, he pulled his sleeve up to his mouth.

"Call it off."

Looking back at the screen, he saw the figure disappear from the room leaving Elena and Aiden safe and sound.

Looking back at Klaus, he nodded at him that he had made his point.

"Well, to come right to the point, I do so happen to have a proposition for you. I am in need of going after one of my enemies. However, I ran into a problem-I can't do it alone. I need someone with…experience to help me get into his hiding place and distract and/or kill people for me while I take my hatred and vengeance out on this man who wronged me. All I need is a sidekick with experience. And based on your track record, Salvatore, you're it!" Klaus laughed, cackling his way into a happy frenzy.

"If you think I'm going to agree to any of this, you are the most insane person in this circus of a room, not me!" Damon shouted.

Klaus stopped laughing. "Unfortunately if you do not cooperate, I have people here in this country Salvatore. Something you lack, I'm afraid. If you do not go along with this plan, then your dear little family is the thing of yours that will suffer the most. As you just saw, I will gladly have them killed if you don't cooperate. That's my offer—once my business is cleared and settled, you will be paid a financial reward for cooperating and you and your little family may go wherever you please. You will hear no more from me

"My family means more to me than anything in the world! If I do anything to jeopardize that, or if you even _think _about using them as pawns in your sick game, you've got another thing coming to you!" Damon had never felt so angry at anybody in his entire life. Even the harboring anger for his old warden, Brady Chilton, was being questioned by this British, pompous, fucker.

Klaus walked slowly toward him, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Just take tonight to sleep on it, think it over. Elena doesn't have to know anything about this. You guys can stay here while you and I plan and take action. I promise you that you will have everything you need or desire here. I give you my word."

Damon shrugged his hand away. Klaus seemed unfazed.

"For now though, just get some much needed sleep. You look like hell warmed over. Nevertheless, I expect an answer by tomorrow evening. Understood?"

Damon nodded, watching Klaus leave the room and whisper something to Gerald who awaited him in the entryway. Damon was left alone with his thoughts.

….

Slowly making his way back to his room, his mind was spinning with this new knowledge. Not only did Klaus know more about himself than he cared to but now he was being blackmailed. Had this been any other stupid cop or crook, Damon would easily have killed them. Just because he hadn't killed in a while doesn't mean he had lost his touch.

Quietly getting into the room, he walked over to the bed, just staring at Elena. She was sleeping peacefully as was his little son in the baby bassinet next to their bed. He sighed in relief knowing they were safe. The image of Klaus's assassin on standby was still in the forefront of his mind.

His mind seemed to be numb as he changed into the clothing provided for him in the restroom. Washing his face his breathing quickened and his heart started racing as the deal really hit home.

Damon was completely torn! If he did what Klaus wanted him to do, it would mean tapping into a darkness within him that he hadn't seen in months now. Ever since he met Elena, his life was turned upside down. For the better. He never wanted to go back to being the hateful, mindless killer ever again in his life.

He remembered Elena when she had witnessed him in that way. The look of sheer horror and terror on her face literally tore his heart to pieces. Moreover, he knew that if his emotions weren't in check, anybody was susceptible to being a potential victim of his. If he lost it, he lashed out. Knowing this is exactly what Klaus wanted terrified him to no end.

Leaving the bathroom, he gently removed Elena's jeans and shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. He would have gladly removed the rest of her clothing but with all the unknown cameras in the room, he didn't want her naked in here for prying eyes.

Relief washed over him as he joined her, laying down next to her on the comfortable mattress and pillow. Pulling her as close to him as possible, his arms snaked around her middle to keep her as close to him as physically possible. He needed her warmth and love now more than ever.

Yet if he didn't go through with Klaus's deal, his family would be found and in terrible danger. If he and Elena were caught, they would be thrown into prison or worse, executed. The whole idea made him sick! His son would be put into foster care, a system he despised in America.

If he or Elena lost each other or were torn from their baby, neither one of them would be able to go on. They would sooner die than live apart or live without one another.

He wouldn't let anything happen to them, nothing. Even if it meant risking his own sanity and his own life….

…

**I know, long chapter. It took me awhile to organize all the ideas I had for this chapter. So what do you guys think? If you have any ideas, just send them my way : )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this. I apologize to no end. I'm really starting to update my stories again and am loving all the inspiration I've been getting lately. I'm hoping to finish one up and really get back into this one as well as If I Never Knew You. Hope all of you enjoy this and please, I know it's a lot to ask, but please review. Thanks! : )**_

**Safe until Then—Chapter 5**

**Upping the Stakes**

Damon didn't sleep a wink that night. He spent half the night watching over Elena in their bed, gently stroking her face and pushing her hair to the side, gazing at her. The other half was spent sitting in the armchair in the corner, watching over both of them when the sunrise came over the horizon. His mind was reeling with protective mode as he watched over Elena and their son. Whenever Aiden would start to cry or fuss, he would gently rock the crib to get him to settle down. Elena stirred a few times but mostly slept right through the night.

The deal Klaus had made him was a tricky one. Being honest with himself, he did want a clean slate for himself and for his family. Somewhere where they wouldn't be hunted like animals for the rest of their lives. He knew Elena wanted to settle down and raise Aiden in the same place for a long time. Klaus's deal offered that to them—a newer, fresh start.

On the other hand, he did not want to help Klaus murder and kill to avenge whatever the hell Klaus was trying to pull. He hadn't told him that part of the plan yet, but he knew that if given the right moment, his murderous control would slip. His mind would change and he would turn into a completely different person. A darker, more dangerous man that he hadn't been in years.

Elena had already witnessed a small taste of that before and it almost destroyed them. He would not let her see the rest of that if he could help it. He refused to be bullied into being that way again!

A groan made his thoughts stop and look at Elena. Her face was scrunched up before she rolled to her side, clutching herself into a fetal position. Damon was really concerned now, she was looking pale.

"Elena, sweetheart, are you alright?" he whispered, aware of the cameras in the room, not sure if they had sound or not.

Her face scrunched in pain as she started panting. She cried out in pain, clutching her stomach. Damon immediately flew the covers off of her to look. Blood was staining the sheets! Feeling around her stomach, she made cries of protests and pain when he reached her intimate area. Something was definitely wrong.

She was bleeding internally from the birth. And there was nothing he could do to stop it—she needed an actual hospital.

Immediately jumping into action, he wrapped her up in the comforter before quickly dressing into the clothes he wore the day before. Picking her up, she clung onto his neck and shoulders as he made to move toward the stairs.

Running down the stairs as fast as he could, he tried being very careful to not jostle Elena too much. He hadn't really thought things through on how he was going to get her to the hospital when that damn British voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Problem here, mate?"

Damon turned around, still holding Elena in his arms. "Yeah…my wi—Elena, she needs to go to the hospital. I think she's bleeding internally from the birth yesterday. She needs serious medical attention that I can't give her here. Please help us!" Damon didn't mean to beg, but he was desperate at this moment. Elena's face was quickly losing color and he didn't like how pale she was getting.

Klaus still stood there like an unmoving statue, arms behind his back. It was another minute before he spoke.

"Sure I'll help you Damon. As soon as I get an answer from you about my proposition."

Damon's eyes widened. "You said I had until this evening. A lot is at stake for me in this deal, Klaus! I can't think about that right now!" Elena's limp body was beginning to weigh a ton in his arms and it wasn't just her doing that…

Klaus was unmoving. His evil grin plastered itself upon his face again before his inhumanly, evil British voice spoke. "The way I see it, you already have a lot at stake now. Elena is bleeding internally and could die within hours…minutes…seconds," he whispered, moving around Damon in a circle. "So I'm upping the deal for now. Elena is in danger, and in doing this so is your own son. What will he do without a mother, I wonder?" He clucked his tongue in his mouth in a condescending tone.

Damon growled. He was really pushing his buttons and another snide remark from him would land him on his ass and his teeth into his neck.

At a loss, Damon didn't know what to do. If he agreed to Klaus's demands, he was damning everything he had worked so hard for in the last year. He hadn't killed in so long and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Elena witness that part of himself ever again!

But if he didn't agree, Elena would die. If she died, his son Aiden would grow up without a mother…

His decision was already made for him regardless of what he thought.

"Okay…you have your deal…I'll help you. You have my word," he spoke in a whisper. He saw Klaus's intent gaze upon his face, probably seeing if he was telling the truth.

This time Klaus smiled. Smiling, he brought his wrist up to his mouth, speaking into the microphone on his wrist.

"Henry, bring the car around on the double! We have to get to the hospital pronto! And Mike? Get the baby upstairs and put him in one of those portable thingy's…baby carrier, yeah. Do that and bring him downstairs in the next two minutes, got it? Oaky Dokie," he finished, bringing his wrist back down.

He walked past Damon to the car, getting the backseat door open for them. "Better hurry mate, gotta get the poor girl some care." Klaus smiled at him like an old friend before getting in the passenger seat. At the same time, his assistant Mike came out of the mansion carrying Aiden in his baby carrier, complete with blanket.

Damon felt a twinge of guilt for forgetting about his own son, but he couldn't dwell on that now. Damon quickly followed them out to the car, carefully maneuvering his way in with Elena in his arms. His driver got into the driver's side. Klaus simply smiled at him as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That Damon hadn't just sold his soul to the devil for this deal…

…

Damon sat in the waiting room of the hospital, holding and rocking Aiden in his arms. It had been over an hour since they had brought Elena in and with every passing minute, his worry grew to new extremes.

Klaus was sitting next to them, his legs crossed and occasionally looking at his phone. He sighed loudly before trying to make conversation.

"So….what did you and the pretty lass name him?"

Damon looked over at him stunned before he was able to respond. "Oh…um, we named him Aiden. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just making light conversation out of dark circumstances. So…I'm assuming you want to know more about the deal you've made?" Klaus asked him lightly as if they were just talking about the weather.

Damon's nerves and lack of sleep finally caught up to him in that moment. He nearly lost it—"Klaus, I really…really don't want to hear about it now, okay? Elena is in there fighting for her life and I can't…" his words broke off at the near choke in his throat. The alternative was just too painful for him to comprehend. If she didn't make it through this, he would never forgive himself. And son or not, he wouldn't be able to function or even go on living…

Just then, footsteps could be heard in the hallways. Damon carefully stood up with the baby in his arms as he saw a doctor walking toward them. He was a middle-aged doctor, some grey in his hair, and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Doctor, how is she? Is my Elena going to be alright?!" Damon questioned, feeling more frantic with each passing second of not knowing.

The doctor put his hand on Damon's shoulder. "She's going to be just fine, sir. It was just some internal bleeding from the birth she experience recently. We managed to stop the bleeding in time. She should still be in a hospital for at least a few days afterwards, not out and about. Tell me, did she even give birth in a nearby hospital?"

"No, we decided on a natural home birth. Everything was fine afterwards until this morning. So…how long will she need for a recovery?" Damon asked his medical questions, his worst fear now sated knowing she was going to live and be okay.

"At least a few weeks. We'll keep her here for observation for a few days, but everything else is normal. She can still nurse Aiden like normal and we can have a basinet brought up for him if you would like. We just want to make sure the bleeding won't return. She was very lucky. Give us a few minutes and you can see her, alright."

"Thank you doctor," Damon managed to gulp before the doctor left. Holding Aiden up close to his face. His son's eyes were wide with wonder as he stared at his father. Damon couldn't help the teary smile that graced his face.

"Your mother is going to make it. Better be thankful for that next time you suck on her really nice tits, okay? That means you've earned it buddy."

….

A few hours later Damon found himself sitting in yet another chair, watching Elena sleep peacefully in the hospital bed. His son was sleeping next to her in a white baby basinet the nurse had brought in for him.

The day and night before were catching up with him. He found himself nodding off a few times only to jump slightly when he heard a noise.

The shuffling sound of feet is what woke him up next. Opening his eyes, he looked up.

Klaus was watching from the doorway. Damon almost growled when he saw him smirk. Damon was about to turn away when he saw Klaus mouth to him:

"One big happy family. Soon…the real work will begin."

….

_**And there's one more chapter for you guys. Hope all of you haven't given up on me, I promise I will update again soon. Just got stuck in a rut. Review as well please : )**_


End file.
